When the dead die
by Farrahhh
Summary: Confused? you should be ;) (mild swearing)


A/N: I still cant believe at how long we haven't seen ''Jelly'' on our screens for. Its sad to say that if they were still together, they'd have been together for 3 and a bit years! So, in tribute to them, I've made this story. If you're a massive Jelly fan like myself, feel free to comment ideas, improvements or suggestions on what characters I should make or what circumstances you want to see them in. Thank You XD

"So, shall we meet up and go for a drive after lunch Matilda?'' Jen teased.  
''Hey! You know I don't like that name, it's Tilly, and you know that!''' she exclaims as she sticks her tongue out.  
Jen shakes her head and laughs. Collecting their things from the car, they exit the bright blue Jeep parked way in the back of the ''Hollyoaks High'' car park. Jen is just about to lock the doors to the car, when she could hear was Tilly complaining.  
''Come on, Tilly!'' Jen whispers loudly, noticing the various teachers heading into the school. ''You're going to be late, I'm going to be late, We're going to be late! Hurry up!'' She waves her hands about.

''Alright, alright. Calm down Miss Gilmore'' she winks. ''I just need to get my-'' The colour in Tilly's face drained. ''Shit! Where is it?'' she panics. ''Where's what?'' Jen asked hurriedly, checking her watch. ''My book about Antony Gormley!'' she sighs, showing defeat. ''Well, I think both you and myself know you are all stocked up on the knowledge you need, don't you think?'' she winks. ''JEN! I'm being serious!'' she sighs in defeat, slouching back into the passenger seat in the car, taking Jen by surprise. ''WHAT are you doing? We need to go!''

''I'm not going into school without it. I need the book, its for first period! Everyone is counting on me and I need to give my opinions on the extracts of the book and, and-'' A hand is placed into her face. ''Sh! I get it, you can drive can't you?'' Jen pleads, looking back at her watch. She has two more minutes until she needed to be at the teachers meeting held that morning. Tilly nods frantically. ''Can I? Please?'' Tilly pleads with her eyes, trying to impersonate a puppy. ''Yes but be careful!'' Jen replies, shuffling into her pocket for her recently placed car keys. ''Here'' she replies as she hands them over.

''Thanks'' Tilly nods as she switches seats. She sighs and slams the door shut. ''I'll see you later then'' Jen speaks hurriedly. ''Yes, you will!'' Tilly replies, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. ''And remember, be careful!'' She exclaims as she ruffles up Tilly's hair, running towards the double doors to the entrance of the high school. Shaking her head and smiling, she calms herself and enters the meeting room.

Back in the Jeep

''Ahh'' Tilly sighs. She always loved it when herself and her favourite teacher were in a daze because of each other. She starts the ignition and smiles as she exits the car park gates. A few minutes into the drive back to her house, she hears her mobile vibrate on the passenger seat. Keeping an eye on the road, she leans over to her left, grabbing her mobile. Its Sinead. ''Urgh.'' she sighs as she picks the call up. ''What's up?''

On the phone:  
Sinead: ''Hiya babe, you alrite?''  
Tilly: ''Sinead! whats this about? I'm a bit busy at the moment'' Sinead: ''Busy doin' what ay?''  
Tilly: ''Sinead! we don't all get upto YOUR antics, calm down and stop with the dirty mind!'' she chuckles.  
Sinead: "In all honesty, babe. Do you not remember what day it is? Somet to do wit' Mads?''  
Tilly: ''whats got to do with Mads? she's not- Oh shit, Sinead! I just remembered. Its the third anniversary of her and Neil isn't it?'' she gasps, getting emotional.  
Sinead: ''Yeah, babes. Was thinking to do somet later to celebrate, what do ya think?''  
Tilly: ''Yeah. We should do. Listen, I have to go now, speak later. Love you'' she kisses into the phone as she puts it down.

As she comes off the phone, Tilly sighs, turning a corner, she remembers her late friends Maddie and Neil, bowing her head, she remembers when they went to Abersoch, and Jen made her spontaneous arrival. All of a sudden, the red head bursts into tears, releasing them finally as she never got the chance to before Maddie went on the minibus. The next second, Tilly is almost thrown out of her daydream. Looking up, she is met by her enemy. The town wall.


End file.
